


Featherstone

by Stormcursed



Series: Invisible String - Kadolin Modern AU [2]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Adolin calls Kaladin "coffee boy" bc... spoiler reasons, Adolin is a good boyfriend, Ahora sí, Depressed Kaladin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I got the comission and I REFUSE to not post this, I swear this is just a cute kadolin scene, Kaladin has a little breakdown, M/M, SOMEDAY maybe I'll translate it to English, This is part of Invisible String AU, also, but - Freeform, las tags de verdad:
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Stormcursed
Summary: Este fic pertenece al AU Invisible String que vengo escribiendo en Twitter, sólo que es mucho más adelante en la historia.Point is: Kaladin estudiante de medicina que no tiene tiempo ni para comer, y Adolin es un buen novio y le hace de comer. Todo eso, más un par de spoilers de la historia principal, y un pequeño breakdown de Kaladin. Ah, y Adolin vestido con un buzo de Bariloche.La ilustración la hizo la increíble Pau! (@Kitsune63000 en Twitter)
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Series: Invisible String - Kadolin Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Featherstone

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecidísima con Pau por coparse con la historia, y por aceptar que la comisionara en algo tan especial para mí, les dejo su Twitter por si quieren comisionarle algo (o simplemente decirle que dibuja precioso!)  
> [Pau la dibujante](https://twitter.com/Kitsune63000)

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Kaladin cuánto tiempo tendría que dedicarle a su carrera, lo hubiera considerado dos veces.

No es que fuera malagradecido; seguía siendo dentro de los privilegiados que habían podido pasar el ingreso a medicina a la primera. No sólo eso, sino que también tenía todos los exámenes finales al día, empezando cada año sin deber ninguno.

Pero tenía un precio, claramente. El último mes de cursada se la pasaba ahogado en libros, intercalando las horas del estudio con el trabajo. Dormía en el viaje en colectivo a ciudad universitaria; en las horas sandwich, acurrucado al fondo de un aula. Dormitaba con los ojos abiertos mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera para su café.

No podía dormir. No tenía tiempo para dormir. Ni tenía tiempo para hacerse de comer. Sobrevivía a base de polenta y comidas pre-cocinadas, como fideos instantáneos o pizzas congeladas.

Tampoco podía ver a Adolin. Se lo había advertido apenas habían empezado a salir, que su carrera era lo más importante en su vida. Aún recordaba su reacción; riéndose de forma ligera, con los ojos iluminados. Como si no le importara. Hacía ya dos semanas que no lo veía, y estaba empezando a pesarle.

Por eso, cuando llegó esa noche a su departamento y se dio cuenta que había comida casera en su mesa, sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Adolin estaba del otro lado de la mesa, tan brillante como siempre. Estaba usando un buzo azul gastado, dos tallas más grandes, con una estampa que leía "BARILOCHE". Un buzo que claramente no era _suyo_.

Kaladin sintió una calidez recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Había algo tan hogareño, tan intrínsecamente de _ellos_ como un plural en la imagen de Adolin con su buzo que sintió superado por sus sentimientos por un momento. Adolin, su novio, el que hacía seis meses se quejaba de su horrible ropa usada, de los buzos que no estaban de moda, usando su ropa.

Lo más increíble de todo era que lograba combinarlo. Hacía que la tela se fijara a su antojo sobre su figura, que las mangas sueltas y grandes parecieran una elección y no un accidente. Su cabello, despeinado y rubio con una pizca de negro se veía incluso mejor.

La comida estaba servida entre una botella de vino, dos copas servidas hasta la mitad. Adornaban su precaria mesa un par de velas, la luz del comedor apagada para crear efecto. Era una maldita escena renacentista.

Dejó asomar una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba, dudando de si acercarse a Adolin o no. Aún después de seis meses de relación, dudaba si se lo merecía. Pensaba que ya había superado sus inseguridades, pero con el estrés y la falta de sueño que cargaba, se sorprendió a sí mismo volviendo a ese bucle de pensamientos negativos.

—¿Qué significa todo esto, principito? —preguntó mientras hacía un ademán con los ojos para referirse a todo lo que había preparado.

—¿A qué te refieres, chico del café? —. Kaladin pudo sentir su sonrisa en la forma en la que había pronunciado cada palabra, como también el tono burlón.

—Esto —. Adolin levantó una ceja, haciéndose el desentendido. —Que viniste, limpiaste toda la cocina comedor y después hiciste de comer.

—¿Ahora no puedo visitar a mi novio, futuro médico? No sabía que tenía una orden de restricción cuando rendías finales —bromeó, llevándose la copa a los labios y tomando un sorbo—. Comé, que se va a enfriar la comida.

Kaladin quería seguir preguntando, pero la verdad es que extrañaba comer comida de verdad. No tardó en empezar a comer el risotto que había preparado. Cada cucharada sabía a gloria, a una pequeña victoria en contra del estrés. No tardó en terminar el plato, dejando los cubiertos por sobre este. Bebió un par de tragos de vino antes de animarse a levantar la vista y mirar a su novio de nuevo.

—No exactamente —murmuró como respuesta, siendo incapaz de mantener su mirada en la contraria por más de unos segundos—. Sólo que… no soy la mejor persona con la que estar ahora.

Le había costado muchísimo decir eso en voz alta mientras sentía los ojos claros clavados en su rostro.

—¿Lo decís por la cara de culo, por las ojeras o por el quilombo que había acá? —. Había un tono juguetón en su voz, pero lo decía desde el cariño.

Antes de que Kaladin pudiera responderle, vio como su novio se paraba y se acercaba lentamente. Tembló cuando sintió sus manos cálidas, tensándose por instinto. Se relajó después de unos segundos, dejándose derretir por los mimos que le estaba haciendo.

—Por todo —aceptó, tirando el cuello hacia atrás para apoyar su cabeza contra el estómago ajeno. Creía que no se merecía todo lo que tenía: un trabajo estable, un departamento en Alezkar, una familia que lo apoyaba desde Piedralar, un novio amoroso y aún así...

A veces sentía que no era suficiente. Que Adolin estaría mucho mejor si estuviera con otra persona. Una persona como Shallan. Una chica brillante, artística, con una beca de estudios y una personalidad mucho mejor que la suya. En cambio, él era un estudiante de medicina, depresivo y malhumorado, apenas funcional.

Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía sentir las voces. Las voces de todas las personas a las que había decepcionado. El grito de su hermano cuando se quemó con té, el llanto de su padre cuando les dijo que estaba considerando dejar medicina por psicología. Las miradas de todos cuando no podía sonreír, cuando la oscuridad en su interior era demasiada y no podía simplemente fingir.

Los brazos de Adolin lo volvieron a la realidad, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido lastimero. Seguía percibiendo su cerebro pastoso, como si sus pensamientos sólo se arremolinaran alrededor de la oscuridad. Pero se dejó sacar, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Adolin lo medio empujó medio llevó a la cama. Ni siquiera intentó protestar: sabía que sería inútil. Cuando se le metía la idea que necesitaba descansar, no había más que aceptarlo.

Los apuntes que había dejado horriblemente tirados en el suelo ahora estaban ordenados por materia, pilas de libro con diferentes post its en el costado. El suelo estaba barrido y ya no había ni ropa ni zapatillas tiradas.

Quiso agradecerle por todo lo que había acomodado, pero no pudo formular las palabras. El cansancio le estaba pasando factura, y sabía que si intentaba abrir la boca, iba a terminar llorando. Tal vez Tien tenía razón, tal vez tenía que empezar a hacer terapia.

Se dejó caer en la cama, molestándose sólo en sacarse las zapatillas y revoleando los anteojos hacia la mesa de luz. Una vez acostado, no tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Adolin a su lado.

El cuerpo era firme, seguro. En los momentos así, cuando estaba por colapsar por la angustia, la ansiedad y el estrés, Adolin era su columna vertebral. Dejaba que fuera débil, dejaba que llorara entre sus brazos, recordándole que tenía permitido ser vulnerable. Que no pasaba nada si le iba mal en un final o dejaba alguno para la mesa de mayo.

Esa noche, mientras todo estaba en calma, Kaladin se permitió derretirse en el calor. Se dejó arrullar por el rítmico latir del corazón de Adolin, los latidos creando una melodía que sonaba a amor. A hogar. A un fuego crepitando no sólo en Piedralar o en la casa de Adolin, sino dentro suyo.

Una calidez que ahuyentaba toda oscuridad. Al menos, por un rato.


End file.
